El Conjuro de Suzy
by Teniente Hikaru Ichijo
Summary: ¡Nuevo capitulo! la disputa comienza
1. I Suzy se decide

**Notas del autor:**

Me estreno en esta saga de Zatch bell. Espero que les guste esta historia, de la cual les adelanto dos capítulos, espero los disfruten

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**EL CONJURO DE SUZY**

**I Suzy se decide**

Cuantas veces estuvo a su lado y el no parecía darse cuenta. Ella sabía que no era bonita pero si atractiva aunque no le favorecía el ser tan despistada. Como todas las mañanas, trataba de preparar un almuerzo doble que al final siempre perdía en el trayecto hacia la escuela. Satisfecha de haber preparado los almuerzos, fue a su cuarto a terminar de arreglarse, se cepillo su cabello y se coloco su acostumbrada diadema blanca, se observó al espejo y le pareció buena idea el maquillarse un poco, sobre todo si quería realmente impresionarlo en ese día tan especial, se pinto de forma discreta sus labios con un toque carmesí y se coloco algo de rubor en sus mejillas, satisfecha del cambio, se amarro su pañoleta azul, tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa sintiéndose feliz… pero dejando los almuerzos en la mesa de la cocina.

­­­

-¡oye Kiyo¿Hoy si vamos a ir a la hamburguesería por esos ricos bocados de atún aleta amarilla?- preguntó el pequeño mamodo de forma insistente desesperando al chico

-¡Ya te dije que no! Tengo que quedarme después de clases para terminar el trabajo de Biología.

-¡no es justo Kiyo! Después de que derrotamos a Maruss, me dijiste que me llevarías

-¡que no!

Pero Zatch ya no lo escucho, se había metido a su mochila para acompañar al chico a la escuela

-¿Qué llevara hoy de comer Suzy¡Muero por saber si llevará sándwiches de atún!

Kiyo suspiró y tomo su mochila, no quería ver a Suzy, no después de haber conocido a Megumi, la famosa cantante pop del momento.

La mañana era fría pero hermosa, típica de principios de primavera, Suzy observaba embelesada los cerezos que soltaban lentamente sus flores, tapizando el suelo de un ligero blanco rosado

"_le diré a Kiyo si vamos a almorzar junto a los cerezos que hay en el jardín de la escuela_"

Pensó de forma entusiasta, aun sin darse cuenta que no llevaba el almuerzo que había preparado. Conforme se acercaba a la escuela, su rostro comenzaba a iluminarse. Al llegar a la puerta de acceso, se paro a un lado de ella y estuvo observando a los demás que ya entraban a clase, miró su reloj y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-ya se le hizo tarde

Dijo divertida y mientras esperaba que llegara el chico de sus sueños, su mente comenzó a divagar imaginado el maravilloso tiempo que pasaría a lado de Kiyo.

-¡Demonios Zatch¿Cómo se te ocurrió perseguir a ese perro?

Dijo Kiyo sofocado al estar corriendo hacia la escuela

-¡no lo perseguía! El tomó las correas de mi mochila y comenzó a arrastrarme llevándome muy lejos

-lo que tu digas, ahora ya es tarde, solo espero que no hayan tocado ya para el inicio de clases

Ambos seguían corriendo y al dar la vuelta en la esquina, fue cuando Kiyo vio a Suzy que estaba a un lado de la puerta

"_¡rayos¿Ahora que hago? No debí haberla invitado aquella vez a ese concierto, se ha vuelto tan empalagosa_"

Sin querer una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios pero que de inmediato se borró al pensar en Megumi. El detenerse de forma súbita alarmó a Zatch que se coloco en posición de defensa

-¿Qué sucede Kiyo¿Has visto a otro mamodo que nos quiera atacar?

El mutismo de Kiyo confundió a Zatch quien volteo a verlo y preguntarle

-¿que paso¿Ocurre algo?

Kiyo no respondió, más bien soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la escuela

-vamos Zatch, se hace tarde

-¿Qué paso Kiyo? Te detienes de repente y después dices que nos vayamos

Zatch volteo hacia la escuela y vio a la chica que estaba parada a un lado de la escuela

-¡mira! Ahí esta Suzy ¡hola!

La chica volteo al escuchar su nombre y una gran sonrisa seguida de un sonrojo se mostró en su rostro

-¡hola Zatch¡Kiyo!

Dijo casi gritando y agitando su mano, Kiyo sintió que todas las miradas estaban sobre el y prefirió ignorarla pasando de largo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Suzy extrañada, Zatch le dio a entender por señas que no sabia nada, pero ella se empecinó y corrió detrás de Kiyo, dándole alcance en el pasillo de los salones

-¡oye Kiyo¿Por qué vas tan rápido?

-¡ya es tarde! Ya pronto va a comenzar la clase

Suzy no se dio por vencida y siguió insistiendo

-¡Kiyo! Te estaba esperando para…

-¿Dónde esta Zatch? Otra vez se perdió

-¡Kiyo¡Escúchame!

El silencio se hizo presente en el pasillo y todas las miradas se posaban en Kiyo, el se sentía avergonzado así que tomó a Suzy de un brazo y la jaló al interior del salón

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Lejos de asustarse, Suzy le contesto

-traje un almuerzo doble para que vayamos a comer junto a los cerezos del jardín

Kiyo la miro con curiosidad y le preguntó

-¿trajiste el almuerzo?

Fue cuando Suzy se dio cuenta de que solo traía su mochila y totalmente angustiada gritó

-¡los deje en casa!

Kiyo solo suspiró, acostumbrado a lo despistada que era Suzy, le pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica a manera de consuelo

-no te preocupes, yo traje mi almuerzo y es suficiente para los d…

-¡no! Te prometí que te traería el almuerzo y regresaré a casa por el

-¿estas loca? No puedes salirte de la escuela de esa forma, si lo vuelves a hacer te van a castigar

Pero ella ya no lo escuchó mientras se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo.

Megumi no podía ensayar, constantemente se distraía y eso no pasaba desapercibido para Tia, su pequeña amiga mamodo

-la canción es fácil Meg¿Por qué te equivocas tanto?

Ella soltó un suspiro y le dijo de forma franca

-no puedo olvidarlo, a cada momento pienso en el

-¿y que piensas hacer?

Megumi no respondió, se quedó viendo a un punto en específico y estuvo así unos momentos, de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y volviéndose a Tia le dijo

-¡vamos a pasear para distraernos un rato!

La pequeñita asintió y salieron del estudio de grabación, Tia pensó que irían al parque pero el camino que tomaron fue diferente y comprendiendo la situación le pregunto a la chica

-¿lo vas a buscar?

-¿crees que no es correcto?

Tia no dijo nada y siguió caminando, llegaron a la escuela donde estudiaba Kiyo, al estar en la puerta de acceso de la escuela, Megumi no pudo reprimir esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago y con el rostro ruborizado y una sonrisa dijo

-lo voy a buscar

A pesar de que sabía que ya se había ganado un castigo por salirse de la escuela, a Suzy no le importó en lo mas mínimo, ya había hecho su plan para salir con Kiyo y no olvidaría de nuevo los almuerzos que ahora se encontraba preparando, los anteriores se los había llevado su madre al trabajo, aunque no le molestó, le encantaba preparar esos almuerzos y acompañarlo con esas frutas pintadas con extrañas caras que a veces espantaban a Kiyo, eso lo ignoraba ella pero le hacia feliz prepararlos para el chico de sus sueños.

-con esto, Kiyo y Zatch se sentirán bien, estos sándwiches de atún son los preferidos de ellos y acompañados del señor naranja y de la señora mandarina y un buen jugo de arándano ¡no hay duda que será un excelente almuerzo!

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Kiyo estaba preocupado, pero no mucho, Suzy a veces lo llegaba a desesperar y en muchas ocasiones la ignoraba pero cuando ella no estaba la extrañaba bastante. Observó su lugar vacío y pensó que tal vez para recompensar el almuerzo que le había prometido le llevaría un jugo, bueno, si ella aparecía a tiempo, así que fue a la maquina que se encontraba en el comedor de la escuela y sacó tres jugos, luego se dirigió al salón, de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo, Zatch estaba durmiendo y no había estado molestando como siempre. Afuera de la escuela, una sofocada pero feliz Suzy entraba a ella buscando a Kiyo, pero el estaba completamente paralizado en medio del pasillo de los salones, enfrente de el se encontraba Megumi y pensaba que se le presentaría un gran problema, pero la chica tenía otros pensamientos, su corazón se aceleró al verlo mientras que Kiyo comenzaba a sudar frío.

"_¡demonios¿Ahora que hago?_"

Pensó el chico, ninguno de los dos se movía hasta que alguien reconoció a la cantante

-¡Miren¡Aquí esta Megumi!

De la nada comenzaron a aparecer chicos por todo el pasillo buscando a la famosa cantante, Megumi se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a correr dirigiéndose a Kiyo

-¿sabes donde hay una salida?

Sin darle tiempo de responder, se sintió jalado por una extraña fuerza dejando caer los jugos, los cuales fueron pisoteados por los chicos que los iban siguiendo.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?

Se preguntó Suzy al tiempo que seguía buscando a Kiyo, a lo lejos una de sus amigas le gritó

-¡Suzy¡Megumi está aquí¡Esta dando autógrafos¡Vamos!

Por un momento pensó en ir pero vino a su mente la imagen de un Kiyo hambriento y prefirió ir a buscarlo. En otro lado de la escuela, Kiyo, asustado mas por la cantidad de las personas que los estaban siguiendo que por estar a lado de Megumi, busco una de sus salidas secretas que usaba cuando era golpeado, solo recordó decirle a la chica –por aquí saldremos- cuando se encontraron en un jardín de la escuela que estaba plagado de cerezos, Megumi riendo a carcajadas no podía creer la forma como habían salido del problema

-¿haces magia Kiyo? Se te está haciendo costumbre salvarme

El sonrojo en el rostro del chico era intenso, esa chica en verdad lo ponía nervioso y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, la chica totalmente divertida lo jaló del cuello y le dijo

-te daré tu recompensa

Suzy llegó a ese jardín que tanto le gustaba, plagado de cerezos. Quiso ir primero para escoger el mejor lugar para comer con Kiyo

-pondré un gran mantel, los platos y sacaré los sándwiches, me recargaré contra el y miraré florecer estos árboles ¡me encantan los cerezos!

Pero su sueño se deshojó como esas delicadas flores cuando las golpeaba el viento al ver ese extraño cuadro frente a ella

Mientras en el salón, Zatch dormía profundamente ante la mirada atenta de otro mamodo totalmente desprotegido.


	2. II Mal momento

**II Mal momento**

No lo podía creer, la semana pasada había pasado un tiempo maravilloso con el, luego había planeado toda la semana ese almuerzo para festejar la entrada de la primavera, todo se fue a la basura, ahora se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, recargada en la alambrada tratando de controlar sus lagrimas, aun tenia fresco en su memoria el día que la había invitado a salir

­­­

FLASHBACK

Una semana antes Suzy no cabía de gozo

-¡me ha invitado al concierto de Megumi!

En realidad Kiyo había ganado los boletos del concierto al responder unas preguntas que Zatch no pudo contestar, gracias a su capacidad de conocimientos y su habilidad para convencer al locutor de la estación de radio de que Zatch era un niño y que no podía participar, logro responder a las preguntas y obtener los boletos, pero como no conocía a nadie mas que a Suzy la invitó al concierto.

-o-o-o-

Unas horas antes del concierto Kiyo se estaba preparando para ir por Suzy a su casa, Zatch se encontraba mas escandaloso que de costumbre

-¡eres malo Kiyo! Yo fui el que llamo a la estación de radio

-¿y quien te saco del problema?

Zatch no pudo replicar y se soltó a llorar

-no lograras nada con tus lloriqueos, será mejor que te quedes en casa y veas la televisión o juegues con volcán 3000 o con esa extraña amiguita tuya

La sola mención de esa odiosa chiquilla hizo cesar el berrinche de Zatch y como por arte de magia le dijo muy entusiasta

-¡tengo una idea Kiyo! Como soy chiquito no va a ser problema pasar al auditorio, entraré de forma rápida y disfrutaremos los tres del concierto

Kiyo lo miró con una sonrisa malévola

-¿de verdad crees que lograras entrar si boleto?

-no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo resuelto.

-o-o-o-

La hora de la cita llegó y Suzy estaba feliz pero a la vez nerviosa y revolvía toda la ropa de su closet

-¿Qué me pondré? ¡No tengo nada bonito!

De pronto vio en el fondo del closet una falda roja que de inmediato le gustó, la combinó con una blusa blanca de manga corta, una pañoleta roja sin olvidar su acostumbrada diadema, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y ella bajó lo mas rápido que pudo

-¡Kiyo! ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a salir juntos!- dijo Suzy muy entusiasta

"_yo tampoco lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que voy a un evento de estos_"

Pensó el chico, de pronto Zatch lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿verdad Kiyo que nos vamos a divertir como nunca?

Kiyo solo lo miro con frialdad sin decirle nada, de pronto hubo un silencio y dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba expectante pero con una gran sonrisa

-¿y bien?

-¿eh?

-¿te gusta como me veo?

Kiyo de pronto se sonrojó, en verdad se veía bien pero como que algo desatinaba su aspecto, tal vez su comportamiento era lo que desencajaba en ella, así que Kiyo para salir rápido del paso, le dijo

-te ves bien, pero mejor ya vamonos

Suzy se lanzó con entusiasmo al brazo de Kiyo y no lo soltó hasta llegar al lugar del concierto.

FIN FLASHBACK

Los ojos llorosos de Suzy lo expresaban todo, sin duda era el, el que estaba abrazado con aquella chica de cabello castaño, en ese momento al verlos, sintió que algo estaba mal y lo peor fue el ver como aquella chica tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Kiyo y lo atraía hacia ella y el no hacía nada por evitarlo; sin darse cuenta había soltado el paquete que con tanto amor preparó, los sándwiches se esparcieron por el suelo y las frutas rodaron lejos de ella, al tiempo que las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas. No dijo nada, ellos no se habían dado cuenta que Suzy los estaba viendo y sin hacer ruido, se alejó lentamente para después correr de forma desesperada tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas sin lograrlo.

"_¡Qué tierno se ve así! De seguro aun esta exhausto por la batalla contra Maruss_"

Pensó Tia al ver a Zatch profundamente dormido, ella nunca pensó que alguien los ayudara en su pelea contra ese perverso mamodo, ni mucho menos que Zatch fuera tan fuerte al lado de ese chico

-como has cambiado Zatch, ahora has crecido demasiado y si tu llegas a convertir en rey del mundo mamodo, te apoyaré para que la violencia entre nosotros llegue a su fin.

Dijo para si Tia muy enternecida, en ese momento Zatch abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Tia frente a el, de inmediato se despabiló y la tomó de los brazos

-¿Qué sucede Tia? ¿de nuevo hay problemas?

La pequeña sonrió algo sonrojada por la forma como Zatch la estaba abrazando

-¡no pasa nada Zatch! Todo esta bien, solo que esta vez Meg quiso venir a visitar a alguien

-¿en serio? ¡Que bien! ¿A quien vino a ver?

-a Kiyo

-¡vaya! Kiyo se va a sentir feliz

Dijo Zatch sonriendo para después hacer un gesto de asombro

-¿vino a ver a Kiyo? ¡Es en verdad maravilloso! De seguro el estará sorprendido.

En el jardín, Kiyo estaba completamente paralizado, aunque el beso no lo recibió en sus labios sino en la mejilla, no atinaba a reaccionar mientras era observado tiernamente por Megumi

-¿te gustó tu recompensa?

Le preguntó la chica divertida, lo que hizo que Kiyo se sonrojara y solo atinaba a tartamudear

-¿q… que… que fue… que fue eso?

Megumi sonrió

-una pequeña muestra de amor hacia ti

Pero Kiyo en lugar de sentirse bien, le preocupaba Suzy, ella un no llegaba y si lo veía con Megumi no sabía como reaccionaría, estaba en problemas.

-¡Mira a ese payaso! Se ve que está disfrutando la compañía de Megumi, esto me lo tiene que pagar- dijo Eido con evidente envidia, ellos estaban en la azotea del edificio

-con dos conjuros no veo como lo podamos vencer, es muy poderoso en estos momentos

Comentó Hyde mientras observaba a la pareja que se encontraba en el jardín, después le dijo

-al menos fue una buena idea venir a espiar a ese chico pero por ningún lado veo a ese escandaloso de Zatch

-tienes razón, no se ve por ningún lado aunque si ves a ese tonto trae el libro de conjuros en su espalda

Hyde notó lo que le había dicho Eido y comenzó a pensar en un plan cuando unos sollozos le llamaron la atención de inmediato, le hizo la seña a Eido de que guardara silencio, se acercaron lentamente a la fuente del sonido, de forma silenciosa, Eido se asomó y no pudo evitar gritar

-¡demonios! ¡Eres tú!

-¿Qué sucede Eido?

Se acerco Hyde en posición de ataque, enfrente de ellos estaba Suzy, quien los miraba aterrorizada, ella los conocía muy bien, la habían secuestrado para atraer a Kiyo y pelear con el, pero el solo recuerdo de lo que había visto anteriormente la puso mas triste y entre sollozos le dijo

-ya no importa nada de lo que hagan, ya no le intereso a Kiyo

Suzy siguió sollozando y eso le dio una idea a Eido que llevó a parte a Hyde

-creo que esto nos conviene

-¿estas tonto? Ya escuchaste que ese chico la mando a volar

-si, pero esta chica es de las que no se rinde tan fácil y no se va a dejar derrotar

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-ya veras, déjame hablar con ella

Eido se acercó a la chica y se sentó junto a ella

-sé como te sientes… este… ¿Cómo te llamas?

"_¡ahora si estoy en problemas! Me gusta Megumi, pero ¿Qué hago con Suzy? Ella siempre me ha apoyado y no pide nada a cambio, ¿Qué debo hacer?_"

Pensaba Kiyo nervioso, no se podía zafar del abrazo de Megumi quien se sentía muy bien de estar así

-dime Kiyo ¿tienes tiempo para salir conmigo en la tarde?

-¿salir? Este… mira, tengo que hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca y no se…

-¡no digas mas! Si quieres te puedo acompañar y te ayudo ¡anda!

Ella lo jaló del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, algo extraño en el suelo llamó la atención de Kiyo

"_¿Qué será eso?_"

Conforme se acercaban, Kiyo se dio cuenta que eran dos recipientes que contenian algo de comida y varios sándwiches esparcidos

"_¿Por qué tirarían la comida?_"

Pensó Kiyo y de pronto sintió que sudaba frío al ver la servilleta con la que estaban envueltos los recipientes

"_es de los que usa Suzy, entonces…_"

Como pudo liberó su brazo del agarre de Megumi y tratando de sonar lo más amable y calmado que pudo le dijo

-disculpa Meg pero tengo que ir al baño, sería… algo penoso"

Megumi sonrío de forma cálida y le dijo

-te espero

"_¡rayos! No es lo que quería_"

Pensó Kiyo pesimista, de pronto tuvo una idea que esperaba que funcionara

-mejor te llamo, acuérdate de lo que pasamos hace rato, creo que será mas seguro vernos en mi casa, tal vez podamos planear algo

Megumi no lo podía creer, la había invitado a su casa, ella tenia muchas ganas de conocer a ese chico y su pequeño mamodo, de pronto se acordó

-¡es cierto! Tia no está por aquí

Kiyo se dio cuenta que Tina no estaba ahí, sabía que Zatch estaba en el salón de clases durmiendo dentro de su mochila, tenía que ayudar a Megumi a buscar a Tia, ya después hablaría con Suzy

-creo que después iré al baño, te ayudaré a buscar a Tia, vayamos por Zatch que está en el salón

Sin pensar, Kiyo tomó de la mano a Megumi quien se sonrojó aunque le agradaba sentir su mano calida tomando la suya, con determinación asintió a la propuesta de kiyo y entraron al edificio en busca de Zatch

Después de hablar con Eido, Suzy tomó la determinación de no dirigirle la palabra a Kiyo. Aunque sabía que tenía que hablar con el, la imagen de ellos besándose le molestaba bastante y le dolía mucho, sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y no podía evitar que salieran, justo en ese momento una voz la distrajo

-¿Qué te ocurre Suzy?

-¡Zatch! No quiero que me veas así

El pequeño mamodo sintió un súbito enfado al ver el estado de Suzy

-¿Quién te hizo llorar?- preguntó Tia muy enojada, le hacía recordar mucho a ella cuando la perseguía Maruss y no podía defenderse, eso le daba mucho coraje, la voz de Suzy la sacó de de sus pensamientos

-no pasa nada, fue algo que ocurrió y que yo misma ocasioné- dijo de manera indirecta

-¿pero que te pasó?-preguntó Zatch

-se me olvidaron de nuevo los almuerzos que preparé para ustedes y me deprimí bastante porque los había hecho con mucho cariño

Zatch se acercó a Suzy y tomándola de la mano trató de consolarla

-no te preocupes, de seguro Kiyo hará algo

La sola mención del nombre del chico hizo que Suzy se pusiera tensa

-no le digan nada y es mas, será mejor que me vaya, yo…

Sin decir mas echó a corre dejando a Zatch y a Tia sin oportunidad de decir algo.

:

Kiyo y Megumi llegaron al pasillo de los salones buscando a Tia, iban por Zatch al salón, pero Kiyo no solo pensaba en la pequeña, sino también en Suzy y de pronto la vio, ella estaba recargada en la pared tratando de controlar sus lagrimas y quiso ir a hablar con ella, pero en ese momento se acerco a la chica un profesor y la llevó a la dirección, trató de acercarse a ver que había sucedido cuando un gritó lo distrajo

-¡Kiyo! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

El chico volteó confundo solo para ver a Zatch bastante impresionado

-¿Qué pasa Zatch? Veo que encontraste a Tia ¡que bien!

-¡tienes la mano de Megumi!

Kiyo observó que era cierto eso la soltó como si le estuviera quemando, Megumi estaba totalmente roja y el se deshacía en disculpas por su comportamiento

-No te preocupes Kiyo, pero creo que ya es tarde y tengo que ir a ensayar y ya que encontramos a Tia, pues será mejor que nos vayamos

Zatch hacía muchos aspavientos para despedirse pero kiyo estaba muy silencioso, cuando las chicas se fueron, Zatch le preguntó

-¿Qué sucede Kiyo?

-soy el ser mas despreciable que existe

-¿eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? Solo le tomaste la mano a Megumi

Kiyo le lanzó una mirada asesina a Zatch que le obligo a mantenerse callado.

En el estudio de grabación una risueña Tia observaba a Megumi que no cometía ninguna equivocación durante el ensayo, al terminar se acerco a la pequeña y esta le comentó

-te fue bien con Kiyo ¿verdad?

Megumi se sonrojó

-me invitó a su casa, iremos en la tarde

-¿en serio? Entonces eso explica que el te haya tomado de la mano

-¡Tia! Ni nos dimos cuenta de eso hasta que Zatch nos vio

Tia sonrió y con mirada pícara le dijo

-eso era lo que buscabas ¿no?

Megumi sonrió pero comentó con voz cautelosa

-si, pero hay algo que no cuadra, Kiyo me correspondió pero después marco cierta distancia

-¿será que lo intimidas por ser una estrella pop y el es solo un estudiante mas?

Megumi sonrió y alzo los hombros

-creo que estaba nervioso, como yo también me sentí así… ¿pero no importa! Terminemos con el ensayo para ir a casa de Kiyo.

Suzy fue fuertemente reprendida en la dirección por salirse de la escuela, el director le dijo que el llorar no le iba a reducir el castigo el cual consistió en hacer la limpieza del salón después de que finalizaran las clases por una semana. Suzy no protestó, salió de la dirección y se dirigió al salón totalmente abatida, al entrar a el, se fue directo a su lugar, al pasar al lado de Kiyo no lo volteó a ver por mas que el trataba de llamar la atención, al ver que ella no le hacía caso la tomo del brazo

-¿Qué te sucede Suzy?

Ella retiro la mano del chico de forma brusca y lo miro con odio lo que hizo retroceder a Kiyo, justo en ese momento entró el profesor y ordenó a todos a que tomaran su lugar, Kiyo regresó a su asiento pensando lo peor para si mismo.


	3. III el sueño roto, el mamodo de Suzy

**Notas del autor**

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por los dos capítulos anteriores, ya que los párrafos no se separaron como debían y todo quedo junto, aunque los diálogos si se pudieron entender, espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Ahora para **Rukia** **Kuchiki-chan**, **Sherry** **Bellmont**, **Argen**, **brendaneko**, **mery** y **dannyphantomgirllove**: me da gusto que les haya gustado la historia, esta historia es un 100 Kiyo-Suzy, pero en este capitulo hay una sorpresa. Espero les guste.

Va el nuevo capitulo.

Teniente Hikaru

**III El sueño roto, el mamodo de Suzy **

El piso del salón era un asco, hasta parecía que lo habían ensuciado a propósito, Suzy apenas podía con las cubetas llenas de agua. El director había dado instrucciones al jefe de grupo que ella sería la única que haría el aseo. Jadeante, llegó al salón, no se había dado cuenta que las bancas estaban desordenadas y tropezó con una de ellas, lo que provocó que cayera de bruces y derramara el agua de las cubetas empapándola toda. El jefe de grupo solo la vio y le dijo de forma irónica

-Mizuno, te vas a tardar más si tiras de esa manera el agua

La chica no se quejo ni tampoco le pidió ayuda, se levantó y observó como su ropa escurría, iba a tomar un trapo para tratar de secarse cuando una voz a su espalda se escuchó

-te vas a resfriar

Esa voz la reconoció, sabía quien era y sintió como el enojo y la tristeza acumulados trataban de encontrar una vía de escape, al final casi le grito

-¡a ti que te importa!

El jefe de grupo observó al chico

-Takamine, el director ha dicho que ella tendrá que limpiar el salón sola, así que no trates de ayudarle

-¡¿Qué no ves como esta toda empapada?!- dijo Kiyo con enojo pero Suzy sin levantar la mirada y con una voz suave, al parecer sin rencor le dijo

-no quiero que me ayudes Takamine, será mejor que te vayas porque solo haces que mi trabajo se atrase

Kiyo no supo que decir, le había llamado por su apellido y eso le dolió, Zatch se sintió intrigado por lo que había dicho Suzy

"_¿acaso Kiyo le hizo algo a Suzy?_"

La voz de Kiyo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡vamos Zatch! No hay nada que hacer aquí

-pero Suzy, ella está…

-gracias Zatch, pero no importa, de todos modos me iba a mojar

-¡te vamos a ayudar!- dijo entusiasta el mamodo, el jefe de grupo se interpuso entre ellos

-¡el director dijo que no!

Zatch no se movió, el jefe de grupo se había puesto muy agresivo, Kiyo tomo de su ropa a Zatch

-Vamonos Zatch

El pequeño volteo a ver a Suzy que estaba secando el piso, nunca le dirigió la mirada y parecía que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, al final, el y Kiyo salieron del salón, ya en el pasillo Zatch le preguntó

-¿Qué sucede Kiyo? Ella nunca te llama por tu apellido

Kiyo solo se alzo de hombros

-se escuchó muy fría y parecía triste ¿le hiciste algo?

Kiyo sabía que tal vez lo que había pasado entre el y Megumi era lo que tenía así a Suzy, ahora ¿Qué haría el cuando Megumi fuera a su casa?

Dos sujetos observaban, trepados en un árbol, la faena de Suzy

-esa chica es muy fuerte de sentimientos, aunque también muy tonta

-es verdad, le propusiste que nos permitiera usar el libro para vengarse de ese tonto y rechazó tu propuesta

-También no supiste explicarle lo que Zatch y yo somos

Eido ya no comentó mas, solo observaba a la chica tratando de secar inútilmente el piso del salón, a cada intento tiraba las cubetas y volvían a mojar el piso, luego observó al que parecía la vigilaba muerto de risa, entonces se le ocurrió una idea

-Hyde, ¿ya viste lo que ella está haciendo?

El mamodo observó como el jefe de grupo se burlaba de la pobre chica y asintiendo se preparó, Eido saco su libro de conjuros

-¡JIKIR!

Un remolino salió de la boca del mamodo adentrándose en el salón, haciendo volar las bancas y las sillas, incluyendo al jefe de grupo que se mostraba sorprendido y asustado, el agua derramada y las ropas húmedas de Suzy se secaron al instante, el jefe de grupo, como pudo, salió del cerro de bancas y sillas que lo tenían aprisionado

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-solo abrí las ventanas del salón y entró una gran ráfaga de aire, pero si te das cuenta el piso ya está limpio y seco

El jefe de grupo bastante adolorido constató lo que Suzy había dicho, se rasco la cabeza contrariado, lo que le llevaría hacer el trabajo en dos horas, lo terminó en menos de un minuto

-esta bien Mizuno, no se como le hiciste pero lo terminaste, ya te puedes ir

-¡que bien! Entonces iré por mis cosas

-¡un momento!

La chica se quedo parada desconsolada, ya que el jefe de grupo le señalaba las bancas amontonadas

-te iras después de que las acomodes

El jefe de grupo se alejó con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Suzy se resignó a acomodar las bancas

"_y todo por un almuerzo prometido_"

Zatch estaba fuera del cuarto de Kiyo

-¡déjame entrar Kiyo! ¡Ándale, no seas malo! ¡Por lo menos dame a Volcán 300!

No había respuesta del chico, entonces a Zatch se le ocurrió una idea

-¡Kiyo! ¡Suzy esta en casa!

La puerta se abrió de inmediato

-¡lo sabía! Algo pasó entre Suzy y tú

Kiyo dejó la puerta abierta, fue directo a su cama y se acostó en ella, Zatch lo siguió

-¿Por qué hiciste llorar a Suzy?

Kiyo no respondió, se concentraba en mirar el techo de su cuarto, eso enfado al pequeño

-¿Por qué no respondes?

-¡ya déjame en paz Zatch! Si tengo problemas con Suzy, los resolveré por mi cuenta, ahora llévate a Volcán 300 y cierra la puerta

Zatch no pudo reaccionar ante la respuesta de Kiyo, pero se le había ocurrido una idea, le pediría ayuda a Tia para investigar lo que había pasado entre Kiyo y Suzy, sin saber en lo que se metería.

Después de haber acomodado las bancas, Suzy salió de la escuela y se dirigía a su casa, caminaba totalmente ensimismada hasta que Eido la interceptó

-¿Qué te pareció la ayuda?

-no les pedí que lo hicieran

-¡entiende! Con esto podrás hacer que ese tonto regrese a tu lado

-no me interesa y déjame seguir mi camino

-Te aseguro que si no haces nada, ella te lo ganará

Ese comentario hizo a Suzy detenerse, tal vez Eido tendría razón, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que todo fuera un mal entendido y que solo fuera un gesto de amistad el que había visto entre Kiyo y esa chica, volteó hacia Eido

-iré a hablar con Kiyo

Eido no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pues sabía que Megumi iría a la casa de Kiyo, eso se empezaba a ponerse mejor para sus planes.

Megumi se arreglaba un poco su cabello, quería lucir bien para Kiyo, tal vez la invitaría a comer un helado e irían a caminar por el parque, nunca se había sentido de esa manera y eso la alegraba. De su tocador tomo unos boletos de su próximo concierto, sonrió para si al pensar en esa chica atolondrada que era amiga de Kiyo, llegó a pensar por un momento que ellos dos estaban saliendo, pero al verlos tan diferentes supuso que entre ellos solo había un lazo de amistad, suspiró contenta, ella pensó ir con todo para estar a lado de Kiyo, sonrió mas tranquila, le diría a Kiyo que la llevara al concierto como prueba de amistad entre ellas dos. Satisfecha con su idea, buscó a Tia quien también se había arreglado y ya preparadas para su cita, se dirigieron a casa de Kiyo.

Kiyo no había apartado la vista del techo, le daba muchas vueltas al asunto; por un lado estaba Suzy y sus ingenuas acciones, por el otro Megumi, alguien que había madurado en las batallas mamodo, también pensaba en el sueño de Zatch. Si el se decidía por Megumi, se harían fuertes y Zatch terminaría siendo el rey del mundo mamodo, pero ¿Qué haría con Suzy? Ella siempre lo apoyó a cambio de nada ¿Qué haría con ella? En ese momento oyó que llamaban a la puerta, se levantó a abrir pensando que estaba solo en casa, pues sabía que su mamá había ido al mercado y Zatch había salido

"_¿Quién será? Aun falta mucho para que llegue Megumi_"

Como había estado encerrado en su cuarto, no se había percatado que su mamá ya estaba en casa, así que cuando comenzó a bajar los escalones escuchó voces en la planta baja

-_¡pasa! El está en su cuarto en este momento, aunque no sé si esté ocupado pues su puerta está cerrada_

-_¡no se preocupe! Lo que voy a tratar con el no tomará mucho tiempo_

Kiyo se sintió picado por la curiosidad de saber quien era, esa voz no era de Megumi y Suzy no vendría a su casa después de las cosas que habían pasado, escuchó los pasos de la chica y vio como una cabellera rubia emergía de los escalones, la vista de la chica se topó con un Kiyo sorprendido, el reacciono con agresividad

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El sabía que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, su libro de conjuros estaba en su cuarto y Zatch no estaba, la chica se limitó a sonreír

-¿esa es la forma de saludar a tus conocidos?

-Qué puedo esperar si la vez que nos conocimos tuvimos una batalla mamodo

-hoy vengo en plan de amistad, si te das cuenta, Brago no viene conmigo, lo que me trajo a tu casa es por un asunto que a el lo ha estado inquietando mucho

-¿Qué clase de asunto es?

-¿me invitarás a pasar?

Kiyo la invitó a pasar a su cuarto, eso le hizo olvidarse por un momento de su dilema amoroso entre Megumi y Suzy.

Un sujeto alto y extraño con mirada siniestra caminaba cerca de la casa de Suzy, tenía un sentido para detectar los sentimientos negativos y al parecer los de Suzy eran muy fuertes en ese momento, lo que le sirvió de guía para llegar hasta ese lugar. Tenía tiempo que ansiaba llegar al mundo de los humanos para cumplir una promesa hecha por el hace tiempo, eliminar a Zatch. Había robado el libro blanco de los antiguos mamodos, con el que pudo llegar al mundo de los humanos, había recorrido los lugares donde estaban los mamodos más fuertes y descubrió que habían sido eliminados por Zatch, eso le dio mas rabia, pero esa chica con esos oscuros sentimientos le ayudarían a conseguir su objetivo, destruir a Zatch y con el al mundo mamodo, el único obstáculo era el convencer a Suzy para lograr su propósito.

Zatch llegó sofocado a los estudios de grabación solo para darse cuenta que Megumi y Tia ya no se encontraban ahí

-de seguro ya deben estar en camino a casa de Kiyo ¡debo darme prisa para alcanzarlas!

Al dar la vuelta choco con alguien y se sorprendió al ver con quien había chocado

-¡Brago!

-que gusto volver a verte

-¿vienes a pelear?

Brago sonrió de forma irónica

-no vine a perder mi tiempo contigo

-entonces ¿a que has venido?

-¡vaya! Pensé que no preguntarías, he escuchado rumores de otros mamodos que se han robado el libro blanco, creo saber quien es

-¿es peligroso? ¿Sabes su nombre?

Brago sonrió

-veo que no has recuperado la memoria, Wiseman quería participar en el torneo de los mil años para escoger al nuevo rey, pero los antiguos decidieron elegirte a ti y no a el, eso le hizo enojar y prometió vengarse de ti y destruir el mundo mamodo

-¡no voy a permitir que ese mamodo destruya nuestro mundo! Con la fuerza de Kiyo lo venceremos

-no es tan fácil como lo dices, necesitas de mi y por eso he venido a buscarte

Brago lo tomo de su ropa y lo arrojó al interior de la limosina de Sherry, con una sonrisa siniestra, cerro la puerta del carro y este se puso en marcha.

Suzy pensaba dudosa, por un lado si había visto a Kiyo siendo besado por esa chica y por el otro, no le dio oportunidad a Kiyo de explicarlo, el estuvo insistiendo en hablarle pero ella le negó toda oportunidad, ahora estaba arrepentida de no haberle dejado hablar, con determinación se dirigió a la casa del chico de sus sueños, aun si el no quisiera recibirla. Sin darse cuenta, alguien la seguía, era ese extraño sujeto que ya había estado rondando por su casa, sonrió de manera siniestra cuando observó que el libro de conjuros resplandecía

-¡es ella! Con esa chica iniciaré mi venganza contra Zatch.

Kiyo miraba por la ventana, un nuevo mamodo había aparecido, pero este quería la destrucción total según lo contado por Sherry

-¿dices que ese mamodo quiere eliminar a Zatch solo porque lo eligieron en lugar de el?

-Es lo que me contó Brago, también me contó que ese libro que se robo es el mas poderoso de todos y que le permitiría localizar a cualquier mamodo y eliminarlo rápido

De pronto kiyo se acordó de su amigo

-¡entonces Zatch está en peligro! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

Trató de correr hacía la puerta pero tropezó con la base de la cama y cayó encima de Sherry quien sorprendida, por instinto se abrazó a el, lo que le permitió a Kiyo girar y caer de espalda sobre la cama con ella encima, por unos segundos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y un súbito sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Sherry, no hizo el menor intento de separarse y lo mismo le ocurrió a Kiyo, hasta que la voz de la mamá de Kiyo los hizo separarse

-¡_Kiyo! ¡Tienes otra visita!_

-¡será mejor que me vaya!

Exclamó Sherry ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos, el sonrojo no desaparecía y eso la apenaba; Kiyo no decía nada, también se sentía apenado y no quería ver a Sherry, solo escuchó cuando cerro la puerta de su habitación.

Suzy estaba esperando que saliera Kiyo de su habitación, alzó la vista cuando escuchó pasos apresurados por la escalera

"_¡viene a disculparse conmigo!_"

Pensó la chica de forma entusiasta, pero ese sentimiento se disipó cuando vio que la persona que bajaba era una chica rubia que se despedía precipitadamente con el rostro ruborizado

-¡Kiyo! ¿Acaso eres un pervertido? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu amiga?

Dijo enojada la madre del chico

-¡déjelo señora! Vea el lado bueno, a Kiyo ya lo vienen a visitar mas seguido

Dijo Suzy con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de controlarse, la señora soltó un suspiro

-¿segura que quieres subir a su cuarto?

Suzy iba a responder cuando en ese momento Kiyo bajaba corriendo

-¡mamá! ¿Ya se fue Sherry?

-¿te refieres a la chica rubia? Hace poco que salió

Kiyo hizo un gesto de desesperación y sin pensar y sin ver que Suzy estaba ahí salió corriendo de la casa.

La limosina de Sherry había entrado a la calle de Kiyo, el chofer observó cuando la chica salía precipitadamente de la casa del chico, al parecer no había notado que ellos se acercaban y procedieron a seguirla, pero la mente de la chica era un caos

"_¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? El no me interesa ¿o si?_"

Pensó Sherry con sorpresa, la vez que conoció a Kiyo le asombró su perseverancia al defender a Zatch, sabía que se harían mas poderosos por la fuerza y el carácter de Kiyo, de pronto ese sentimiento se transformo en sensación de mariposas en el estomago al escuchar esa voz

-¡Sherry! Detente por favor

Como si hubiera sido una orden, la chica obedeció pero no se atrevió a voltear, Kiyo la alcanzó con la respiración entrecortada y se paró a escasos metros de ella

-te… debo… una… disculpa

Le dijo el chico bastante sofocado, se inclinó para recuperar la respiración

-te hace falta ejercicio, deberías entrenar mas

Kiyo alzó la mirada y ella lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, lo que extrañó a Kiyo, ella prosiguió

-si no entrenas mas, no te harás mas fuerte, ese mamodo los vencerá y yo… te perdería si pasa eso

La última frase que dijo la hizo ponerse más ruborizada mientras que la cara de Kiyo mostraba absoluta sorpresa

-Espera Sherry yo… no se que decir

Ella sonrió mas tranquila, había logrado controlar sus sentimientos

-no digas nada, nos mantendremos en contacto

Sherry se acercó a Kiyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de esta acción se percató que la limosina se encontraba cerca y se acercó a ella, al abrir la puerta salió Zatch corriendo

-¡Kiyo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico no respondió, al contrario, con un gesto distraído se despidió de Sherry, quien subió a la limosina, esta de inmediato emprendió el camino, en ese momento Kiyo se dio cuenta de la presencia de zatch

-¿Qué hacías en ese coche?

-¡no lo creerás Kiyo! Parece que las cosas se van a poner difíciles, hay que avisarles a Megumi y a Tia

-¡es cierto! ¡La cita! ¡Regresemos a casa Zatch!

No lejos de ahí se encontraba Suzy y había visto todo, primero esa chica de cabello castaño y luego esa niña rubia, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de rencor y celos, finalmente decidió ir a casa de Kiyo y ahí le diría cuanto lo amaba, pero que ese amor mejor lo guardaría para alguien mejor y no le daría oportunidad siquiera de decir algo, solo se lo diría y se marcharía de ahí, eso iba a hacer cuando una voz muy grave la detuvo

-¡oye muchacha! Necesito hablar contigo.

La mente de Kiyo era un caos total, nunca en su vida había pasado por esa situación, por un lado estaba Suzy, esa chica atolondrada, fue la primera que le habló cuando entró a la preparatoria, después conoció a Zatch y por conducto de el, a Sherry y a Megumi; una era muy abierta y alegre, la otra muy bonita pero de carácter oscuro y decidido. Tres chicas, tres que le habían confesado su amor, pero después resolvería ese asunto, todavía estaba el nuevo problema para el y Zatch, ese mamodo del que le había platicado Sherry, aun no lo conocía pero parecía muy peligroso, debían encontrarlo ya antes de que hallara un guardián para su libro, sabía que si no tenía alguien que leyera su libro de conjuros estaría indefenso, pero lo que en realidad era que Wiseman era alguien de cuidado, la batalla entre Zatch y Wiseman se acercaba y el hilo conductor era Suzy.


	4. IV el primer conjuro

**Notas del autor**

Antes que nada, una disculpa por no haber actualizado tan pronto, pero la escuela es primero, bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que espero les guste. Ahora las replicas

**Ire yamichii**: Bueno, eso de que Suzy ya deje de sufrir esta difícil, ya que Kiyo lo enreda mas, lo veras en este capitulo, ¡gracias por los reviews!

**Bkpets**: Ese Kiyo como enreda las cosas, primero le da alas a Suzy, luego le cae mal para que al final diga que la extraña, pero date cuenta que antes el pobre no tenía ni un solo amigo, pero ahora es el centro de tres chicas, lo que sería un cuadrángulo amoroso (me acorde de Love Hina jajaja) buneo, Hide y Eido van a tener su parte muy especial, ellos están celosos de Kiyo porque su estrella favorita Megumi le hace mas caso a el que a ellos, ya veras lo que pasará.

**Gashbelllove**: si ¿verdad? Por ahí hay una canción algo vieja que se llama el amor es triste y es cierto, lo mas feo es cuando no te hacen caso, pero no te preocupes, Suzy lograra su objetivo.

**Louyse Sarah**: Ese Kiyo es indeciso, tiene a tres chicas disputándose su amor, pero la que me sorprendió fue Sherry, bueno, ella manifestó cierto interés en su primer enfrentamiento.

**Eleos Argentum**: ¡vaya dilema! pero Megumi tiene que pelear por el amor de Kiyo, ahora tiene a su primer adversario, ni te imaginas quien es.

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**: Tus historias me gustaron mucho, me da gusto que te haya llamado la atención mi historia, espero que tú también escribas más.

**Sherry Bellmont**: Cuando aparecio Sherry, no pensé que se lanzara a declararle sus sentimientos a Kiyo (en realidad no lo hizo) pero va a tener que luchar si quiere el amor de Kiyo y no solo contra Suzy sino con su mamodo.

**Ceres**: Es difícil escribir sobre una pareja tan complicada como Suzy y Kiyo, pero espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Megumi chan**: Konichiwa! Solo espera a leer este capitulo, esta mas que interesante.

**Mery**: Lo malo de esta historia es que Suzy va a seguir sufriendo un rato, pero no desesperes, ella va a lograr su meta, si la deja su mamodo.

**Rukia Kuchiki-chan**: Suzy: déjame contestarle Hikaru

Hikaru: está bien ya me canse de escribir

Suzy: no te voy a decepcionar, esas dos no me van a ganar a Kiyo ¡te enviaré tu fruta!

Los dejo con el capitulo.

**IV El primer conjuro **

-¡amigo Kanchomé! ¿Dónde estas?

La estrella pop mas querida por las mujeres había vuelto a perder a su amigo mamodo. El pequeño con cara de pato había vuelto a caer en la tentación de tomar un dulce que se encontraba dentro de una camioneta que transportaba mercancías de Osaka a Tokio, ahora Kanchomé se encontraba en el centro comercial de la capital y no sabía a donde dirigirse.

**-o-o-o-**

No lejos de ese lugar Suzy se encontraba sorprendida por la estatura del sujeto que estaba frente a ella

-se nota que has tenido problemas, tal vez yo te podría ayudar

Dijo el sujeto con voz cavernosa, lo que hizo intimidar a Suzy

-verá señor, yo tengo prohibido hablar con desconocidos…

El hombretón sonrió de forma siniestra

-no te preocupes, soy tu amigo y veras que yo tengo la solución adecuada para esos dos pequeños problemas

Suzy se sintió confundida

"_¿Cuáles problemas? Si yo no tengo problemas, solo esas dos tipas que…_"

Se sintió muy avergonzada de su despiste y se sonrojó como un tomate, el sujeto sonrió

-¿le di al clavo?

Suzy sonrió nerviosa, ¿acaso ese tipo sabía sobre sus sentimientos? Aunque le picaba la curiosidad de saber cual era la solución

-no comas ansias jovencita, aquí tengo la receta para resolver tus problemas

**-o-o-o-**

Zatch y Kiyo se acercaban a la entrada de la casa cuando en ese momento salió su mamá

-¡estoy muy enojada con ustedes! ¡Ni siquiera un vaso de agua les ofrecieron a sus amigas! ¡Te vas ahora mismo al supermercado por bebidas y comida! ¡No quiero que digan que aquí no hay hospitalidad!

La señora azoto la puerta dejando perplejos a ambos

-¿Qué sucedió Kiyo?

-¡lo que sucedió fue que tengo que pagar de mi mesada todo eso y ni lo voy a disfrutar!

Zatch solo sonrió

-¡que bueno Kiyo! ¡Compremos mucho atún! ¡Invitemos también a Suzy!

La mención de la chica hizo sentir a Kiyo preocupado

"_debería ir con ella y pedirle disculpas, de paso la invito a casa y le diré todos mis sentimientos enfrente de Megumi_"

Sonrió para sí y llamando a Zatch, fueron juntos al centro comercial sin saber lo que pasaría.

**-o-o-o-**

El sonido poderoso de una motocicleta se escuchó en la explanada del centro comercial, un sujeto, de cabello rubio que tenía pinta de tonto pero que era adorado por las mujeres, conducía esa moto, la hizo derrapar llamando la atención a todos, se quito el casco dejando lucir su peinado y su mirada sexy

-Io soy el gran Parco Folgore y estoy buscando a mi buen amigo el bambino Kanchomé

La mayoría de las mujeres lo reconoció

-¡miren! Es la estrella Folgore, pidámosle un autógrafo

-¡mejor un beso!

-¡yo quiero su camisa!

Un gran grupo de mujeres se abalanzó sobre el chico, el cual inútilmente pedía ayuda, no lejos de ahí, Kanchomé lloraba desconsolado

-¡amigo Folgore! ¿Dónde estarás?

Un chico se acercó a el

-¿eres amigo de ese loco que se cree galán?

-¿te refieres a un flaco, con cara de tonto y que maneja motocicleta?

-si, está afuera siendo atacado por muchas chicas, creo que las ofendió

Kanchomé se puso en postura de héroe

-¡amigo Folgore! El gran Kanchomé ira en tu ayuda ¡no desesperes!

El mamodo con cara de pato echó a correr en busca de su amigo, pero de pronto se regresó y preguntó al chico

-¿sabes donde está?

El chico bastante divertido le señaló la explanada, Kanchomé sonrió, le dio las gracias al chico y se dispuso a salvar a su amigo.

**-o-o-o-**

Susy estaba intrigada, ese sujeto se veía aterrador pero esa espinita de curiosidad no la dejaba en paz, tomando valor le preguntó su nombre

-niña, me llamo Wiseman, y en este libro se encuentra la receta para eliminar tus problemas, ¿te gustaría leerlo?

Susy observó el libro, era hermoso, totalmente blanco con grabados en dorado y negro, las páginas estaban doradas y sintió como su curiosidad crecía, quería saber que tenía el libro, pero se contenía, no quería verse tan interesada y le dijo

-¿Por qué me ofrece ese libro? ¿No tendré que comprarlo? He visto que mucha gente usa esa forma para obligarlo a comprar algo

Wiseman sonrió y le respondió

-chiquilla, ¿acaso crees que te vendería mi ayuda? Al contrario, tú me ayudaras a mí al tomar este libro

-¡vaya! Déjeme pensarlo un poco

Wiseman suspiró de frustración y se resignó a esperar la decisión de esa chica tan atolondrada.

**-o-o-o-**

-¡Kanchomé! ¡Ayúdame per favore!

Gritaba Folgore tratando de salir del tumulto de la gente, después de un rato y con algunos trozos de camisa y lo poco que le quedo del pantalón abrazó a su amigo mamodo

-fuiste de gran ayuda Kanchomé, para la otra tu recibes a esas alocadas mujeres

-¡amigo Folgore! Pensé que no te vería otra vez por mucho tiempo

-¡angiamo! Necesito ropa, no puedo andar así por aquí, ¡vamos! Ya que estamos aquí pasaremos a ver a Kiyo y a Zatch, espero que te inviten un dulce

-¡si! ¡Vamos!

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del centro comercial cuando algo les llamó la atención, sobre todo a Kanchomé quien no dejaba de temblar

-¿Qué sucede caro amigo?

Preguntó preocupado Folgore al ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de su amigo, éste les señaló a dos personas que se encontraban del otro lado de la explanada, eran Suzy y ese extraño sujeto, Kanchomé reaccionó

-¡ese sujeto es un mamodo! ¡Y es uno muy peligroso!

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-¡ahí! Junto a esa niña bonita

-¿dijiste bonita? Entonces debemos ir en su ayuda ¡andando Kanchomé!

**-o-o-o-**

Wiseman estaba llegando a su limite de tolerancia, esa niña pensaba mucho para decidirse si tomaba o no el libro

-¿Qué paso niña? ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Suzy todavía estaba dudosa, luego con un gesto alegre alargo la mano

-¡está bien! Tomaré el libro

La chica estaba a punto de tomar el libro cuando escucho una voz

-¡cara mía! ¡No tomes ese libro!

Wiseman trató de localizar al sujeto que se acababa de entrometer

-¡vaya! Un debilucho con un debilucho, ¿Cómo has estado Kanchomé? ¿Todavía no maduras?

Kanchomé sintió enojarse, nadie lo había llamado debilucho, ni aun cuando peleo por las ovejas de Rushka

-sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías a este mundo, pero no dejaré que te aproveches de esa pobre chica ¡no te lo vamos a permitir! ¿Verdad amigo Folgore?

El mamodo volteó a ver a su compañero y no pudo evitar caer de espaldas ya que el chico era abrazado por Suzy

-¡Parco! ¡Que feliz me siento! Tu si me vas a ayudar para que Kiyo me haga caso ¿verdad?

Folgore trataba de zafarse del asfixiante abrazo de Suzy

-¡per favore! ¡Bambina! ¡Déjame en paz!

Un grito tenebroso se dejó escuchar

-¡YA BASTA!

Todos se inmovilizaron ante el grito dado por Wiseman, extendió el brazo con el libro a Suzy

-¡niña! ¡Toma el libro y léelo!

Dijo el mamodo siniestro mientras observaba a Folgore y a Kanchomé, este último le suplicaba

-¡por favor! ¡No lo hagas! No sabes lo que ese sujeto hará si lees su libro

Suzy comenzaba a asustarse, había visto la mirada de Wiseman, así que sin titubeos, obedeció y tomó el libro, este resplandeció con gran fuerza, Suzy quedó impresionada y comenzó a abrir el libro, de inmediato Folgore saco su libro

-¡Kanchomé! ¡Prepárate!

Wiseman solo sonreía y esperaba que Suzy leyera el conjuro, pero no pasaba nada, entonces volteó a verla

-¿Qué sucede niña?

Dijo con enfado, Suzy comenzó a temblar de miedo y dijo nerviosa

-¡no entiendo lo que dice!

Ese momento Folgore lo aprovechó

-¡Kanchomé! ¡DIMA BURUKU!

De inmediato varias copias del mamodo rodearon a Wiseman, quien se mostraba confundido, en ese momento, Suzy casi gritó

-¡puedo leerlo! ¡UNODESUZORU!

Wiseman sonrío de manera siniestra mientras que en sus manos se concentraban grandes cantidades de energía formando una gran esfera de fuego púrpura, Kanchomé ordenó a sus copias a atacar abalanzándose sobre Wiseman, pero estas fueron destruidas por la esfera de energía y se dirigía a Folgore

-¡cuidado!

Kanchomé empujó a Folgore mientras la bola impactaba sobre un auto destruyéndolo

-¡es muy fuerte amigo Kanchomé!

-si, pero solo tiene un conjuro, nosotros tenemos más, ¡lo venceremos!

Folgore solo miro con preocupación a su amigo, aunque se contagió con su optimismo

-¡si! Lograremos la victoria.

**-o-o-o-**

Kiyo y Zatch se acercaban al centro comercial cuando escucharon el gran estruendo

-¿Qué fue eso?

Se preguntó Kiyo y vio a Zatch que señalaba hacía un punto en especifico, entonces volteó y observó a Parco y Kanchomé enfrente de un auto destrozado

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

Volteó al otro lado de la calle para observar quien estaba peleando contra sus amigos, Zatch le dijo

-parece que los contrincantes de Kanchomé y Parco son fuertes ¡debemos ayudarles!

Kiyo saco su libro de conjuros y corrió a apoyar a Folgore y Kanchomé mientras pensaba

"_¿contra quien estarán peleando? Se ve que son muy poderosos_"

**-o-o-o-**

Brago miraba por la ventanilla de auto sin interés, evitaba ver a Sherry que parecía molesta, finalmente ella habló

-¿Qué hacías con Zatch? Parecía asustado, de seguro lo amenazaste

Brago sonrío ligeramente

-solamente le dije la verdad, ese mamodo quiere vengarse de el, pero yo quiero vencerlo, así probaré que soy el mas fuerte para ser el rey

Sherry lo siguió viendo con enojo, desde la pelea con Zofis y Koko, el salvar a su amiga había sido su prioridad, pero después de conseguirlo se interesó en Kiyo, Brago sabía que tal vez ella sentía algo por ese chico, eso podía ser una nueva debilidad en la carrera para llegar a ser el rey, aun así le preguntó

-¿Cómo esta Kiyo?

La sola pregunta hizo que Sherry se sonrojara, eso hizo confirmar a Brago sus sospechas

-lo sabía, pero no te preocupes, a ellos no les pasará nada… por el momento

Sherry asintió sonriendo, desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla y vio a Megumi y a Tia caminando hacia la calle de Kiyo

"_¿Qué hace ella aquí y con un mamodo?_"

**-o-o-o-**

Suzy estaba aterrada, esa palabra que pronunció había provocado una gran explosión y que la gente huyera despavorida, vio a Parco que se levantaba con la ayuda de Kanchomé. El sentimiento de terror que experimentaba Suzy hizo que el libro dejara de resplandecer y eso no le convenía a Wiseman

-¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Te asusta tener tanto poder? Imagina lo que le harás a tus dos problemas

-¡yo no quiero que alguien salga lastimado!

Exclamó Suzy aun asustada, Wiseman con una sonrisa de burla le contestó

-lo siento, al usar el libro ya te has involucrado bastante y ahora me tendrás que ayudar en mi venganza

-¡Yo no quiero eso!

-si no lo haces, ese galán de pacotilla sufrirá las consecuencias, tengo la habilidad de formular mis propios conjuros al pelear contra otros mamodos, pero tu tienes que leer por lo menos una vez el libro

-¡no lo volveré a hacer!

Wiseman lo miro con furia y comenzaba a formular el conjuro cuando observo a Kiyo y Zatch acercarse a Suzy y sonrió de forma siniestra.

**-o-o-o-**

El auto de Sherry se emparejó a Megumi

-¡vaya! Nunca imaginé que una estrella pop como tu paseara sola por aquí ¡pensé que eras famosa!

Megumi volteo hacia la rubia y se detuvo

-¿te conozco?

Sherry sonrió y salió del auto, detrás de ella estaba Brago, la rubia le respondió

-veo que traes un mamodo, supongo que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando

Megumi iba a responder cuando una furiosa Tia les respondió

-¡ya se quien eres! ¡Tú quisiste dañar a Zatch y a Kiyo! ¡Eso no te lo voy a perdonar!

Cuando Megumi se dio cuenta de lo que decía Tia, sacó de inmediato su libro, Sherry sabía que eso iba a pasar pero escuchar que la pequeña mamodo había mencionado a Kiyo sintió una punzada en el corazón

-así que conocen a Kiyo, dices que quisimos lastimarlos, en realidad fuimos a alertarlos sobre un gran peligro

Brago sonreía abiertamente, había observado el libro de Sherry y este resplandecía intensamente, luego se dedico a observar divertido los aspavientos de Tia

-no sigas discutiendo Sherry, solo ataca

Sherry asintió y abrió su libro

-¡GRAVIREI!

-¡cuidado Tia!

Una ráfaga de viento púrpura chocó contra Tia y Megumi, la mamodo se sintió confiada

-no eres un mamodo fuerte, ahora verás ¡Megumi! ¡Ataca!

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal

-¡que sucede? ¡No me puedo mover!

-no se esfuercen, no se podrán mover, ahora están totalmente vulnerables

Para Megumi, esa era una nueva situación, nunca había visto un ataque de ese tipo y ahora estaban indefensas, Sherry y Brago sonreían, parecía que iban a lanzar su ataque final pero en lugar de eso, la rubia le preguntó a Megumi

-¿conoces a Kiyo?

-¡eso que tiene que ver!

-veras, estoy interesada en ese chico, no quiero que nadie lo distraiga, ya que…

-¿Cómo que interesada? ¡Tu solo lo lastimaste! ¡El en cambio me ayudó! ¡Y pienso salir con el!

-¡silencio! ¡Yo te tengo a mi merced! ¡Si quiero puedo quemar tu libro!

Megumi se atemorizó pero de pronto observó a Brago, parecía que se distraía con algo, ya que sentía que el conjuro se debilitaba y le dijo en voz baja a Tia

-creo que puedo moverme un poco, voy a tratar de leer el conjuro, así que prepárate

Tia recupero su confianza y se preparó a atacar.

**-o-o-o-**

Suzy vio cuando se Zatch y Kiyo se acercaban a ella y trató de advertirles, pero Wiseman se le adelantó y la jaló de un brazo atrayéndola

-¡no se acerquen mas! Si me atacan esta niña saldrá lastimada

Kiyo dijo con enojo

-¿Cómo te atreves a escudarte con la gente que nada tiene que ver con las batallas mamodo?

Wiseman soltó una carcajada

-para tu información niño, esta chiquilla es la guardiana de mi libro

En ese momento Kiyo se dio cuenta que Suzy traía abrazando un libro similar al suyo y se sintió confundido, la voz grave de Wiseman lo saco de sus pensamientos

-ella es solo un simple instrumento para mis propósitos, pero veo que te interesas por ella

-¡yo no estoy interesada por ella!

Cuando lo grito Kiyo se dio cuenta de su error, Suzy estaba con la cabeza gacha y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, de pronto el libro de Wiseman resplandeció con fuerza, Wiseman sonrió y soltó a la chica, no espero que Suzy abriera el libro, el mismo dijo el conjuro

-¡UNODESUZORU!

Kiyo había comprendido su error y lo iba a pagar caro, Zatch no podía creer que Suzy le diera tanto poder a ese ser extraño, de pronto escuchó detrás de el una voz

-¡Zatch! Hazte a un lado, mi amigo Folgore te va a ayudar

-¡así es bambino! ¡DIMA BURUKU!

Varias copias de Kanchomé comenzaron a correr hacia Wiseman quien ya formaba su esfera de energía, Kiyo reaccionó y grito

-¡Zatch! ¡ZAKERUBA!

Wiseman solo dio un gran salto evitando la descarga eléctrica de Zatch, que dio sobre las copias de Kanchomé eliminándolas y dejando al mamodo con pico de pato inconciente, Kiyo se sorprendió y solo volteó a ver a Wiseman que en el aire había soltado su esfera de energía e iba directo sobre el, Suzy observó la acción y sabía lo que iba a pasar solo alcanzo a gritar

-¡cuidado Kiyo!

Zatch quiso brincar para empujar a su amigo, pero la esfera hizo impacto antes de que lo hiciera, la onda expansiva lo arrojo lejos, al reincorporase observó a Kiyo tirado en el suelo con algunos rasguños

-¡Kiyo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Todavía aturdido volteó a ver quien lo había empujado, Parco lo había logrado salvar pero el había recibido el impacto, trato de ayudarle y le dijo a Zatch

-ayuda a Kanchomé, yo iré por Folgore

Cuando se incorporo, busco su libro y se dio cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado, a lo lejos observo algo quemándose y cayó presa de la desesperación.


	5. V Batalla por el amor de Kiyo

**Notas del autor**

Mil disculpas pero los exámenes finales me impidieron actualizar rápido, además de que ya estaba muy cansado y decidí tomarme unos días de vacaciones, que lograron hacer que volviera a tomar de nuevo la inspiración. Lo que me deja sorprendido es la gente que odia a Megumi, bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste porque trata mucho de ella y el final los dejará impactados. También quieren saber que libro se quema, bueno, en este capitulo se van a llevar una sorpresa que espero no me gane abucheos.

Le agradezco sus reviews a **Rukia Kuchiki-chan**, **Azka.Chan LoveYaoi-RedMoon**, **gashbelllove**, **ire yamichii, rossmery**, **Sherry Bellmont**, **Randomu**, **Eleos Argentum** y **gabriela**.

Por cierto, Wiseman es el mamodo 101 que aparece en la película de Zatch Bell y aunque el tiene su guardián, se me hizo buena idea el que Suzy lo fuera.

Para Eleos: pregunté sobre lo que me enviaste en tu review y si tienes una conexión superior a los 10 Mbps en menos de 15 minutos bajas esos archivos, pero si tu conexión es por modem, entonces te vas a tardar horas, espero que haya esclarecido tu duda

¡Los dejo con el capitulo nuevo!

**V Batalla por el amor de Kiyo**

La tensión aumentaba entre Sherry y Megumi, la castaña había sentido que el conjuro se debilitaba y observó al mamodo de Sherry, este parecía que observaba hacia un punto en específico, pero no podía confiarse, aun así sintió que recuperaba el movimiento poco a poco, miró a Tia, quien estaba de acuerdo en atacar, Sherry observaba a Megumi y se sorprendió al ver resplandecer el libro de ella

-¡GIGA LASEOSHI!

En ese momento, Brago sintió esa presencia, aunque le extrañó que apareciera tan pronto y pudo sentir un enorme poder maligno, en ese momento se suscitaba la batalla entre Kiyo, Parco y Weisman, esa distracción provocó que se rompiera el conjuro y recibiera el ataque sin darse cuenta

-¡que pasa Brago! ¡No puedo moverme!

Exclamó Sherry sorprendida

-¿Qué te pareció eso? Lo que hicimos Tia y yo fue un conjuro reflejo ¡te regresamos tu ataque!

Dijo Megumi con júbilo, Brago estaba furioso, sus sentidos habían ocupado toda su atención al sentir esa presencia y había bajado su guardia, entonces exclamó

-¡niña tonta! el mamodo del que advertimos a tu amigo ya encontró un guardián, sentí su presencia maligna porque ya encontró a alguien con quien pelear, tus amigos están en peligro

-¡cállate niño sombra!- exclamó furiosa Tia- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso si tu querías eliminarlo?

Megumi asintió y le preguntó enojada a Sherry

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Kiyo? Por si no lo sabes, el es mi novio y no voy a permitir que alguien como tu se aproveche para lastimarlo

-lo que yo haga o quiera con Kiyo es algo que no te importa, ¿tu su novia? No creo que el lo haya mencionado en ningún momento

Contesto la rubia tratando de controlar su furia, luego se dirigió a Brago

-¿Qué sucedió?

-ese mamodo parece que ya tiene su primer conjuro y desprende un poder maligno muy fuerte, tal vez esté peleando ya con Zatch

Sherry sintió un vuelco en el corazón, la forma de atacar de ese mamodo, según lo descrito por Brago, podría lastimar e incluso matar a Kiyo, trato de serenarse un poco y se dirigió a Megumi

-¡estrellita! Si te interesa Kiyo tanto como a mi dejemos de pelear, el está ahora en peligro, ¿acaso tu mamodo no detecto una presencia maligna?

Megumi se desconcertó ante la pregunta y con la mirada interrogó a Tia, ella solo hizo un gesto de ignorancia, ante la respuesta Megumi se sintió confundida y no sabía que hacer, si esa chica rubia le decía la verdad, tendría que deshacer el conjuro e irían a ayudar a Kiyo y a Zatch, pero la mirada de ese mamodo sombrío no le inspiraba confianza

-¿Qué hay de Brago?

El mamodo oscuro estaba furioso, no le había gustado que lo inmovilizaran con un conjuro reflejo, aunque le agradaba la idea de atacar cuando Megumi rompiera el conjuro, tenía que acatar la decisión de Sherry; de pronto Tia exclamó

-¿te vas a dejar convencer Megumi? ¡Recuerda que ellos lastimaron a Kiyo y a Zatch! ¡No dudaran en eliminarlos para que el niño sombra sea rey!

La expresión de Megumi cambio a una de seguridad y le respondió a Tia

-ella también quiere a Kiyo, no se atreverá a lastimarlo de nuevo, rompe el conjuro

Tia deshizo el conjuro y Sherry y Brago pudieron moverse, la rubia les dijo

-¡no tenemos mucho tiempo! Debemos correr si queremos ayudar a Kiyo, Brago percibe la presencia de ese mamodo maligno, el nos guiara al lugar de la batalla

Todos emprendieron la marcha, Brago y Sherry iban adelante y Megumi y Tia empezaban a seguirlos cuando se escuchó un conjuro

-¡WIRUDO!

Un remolino de viento se interpuso entre Sherry y Megumi, la castaña observó que Sherry no se había percatado de lo que ocurría y continuaba corriendo, solo se pregunto

-¿Qué ocurrió?

La voz escandalosa de Tia la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡lo sabía! ¡Esa tipa es una tramposa! ¡Nos ha encerrado en un remolino!

Una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas

-se equivocan, fuimos nosotros

-¿Qué demonios les ocurre?

Pregunto furiosa Tia

-sucede que no podemos dejarlas ir a que ayuden a Kiyo y a su inútil mamodo

Megumi bastante enojada los encaró

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los sujetos salieron de la copa de un árbol y con un gesto que les pareció caballeroso pero que fue grotesco se presentaron

-Mi amigo se llama Hyde y yo Eido tu fan y enamorado número uno.

**-o-o-o-**

Sherry volteó para ver si Megumi y su mamodo los seguían pero no había nadie

"_lo sabía, esa tipa se acobardó, ya sabía que ese tipo de chicas así son_"

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Brago pero la rubia solo hizo un gesto de enojo, el mamodo solo sonrió y le dijo

-esa chica no se lo merece

-solo quiere a Kiyo como su distracción, ella no lo ama como yo lo hago

-¿será que estas celosa de ella?

-¡mejor démonos prisa! Ese mamodo no debe lastimar a Kiyo

**-o-o-o-**

Kiyo pensó que habían tenido mucha suerte, el libro que se quemaba era un directorio telefónico, el ataque de Wiseman alcanzó a lastimar a Folgore, pero dio de lleno en una caseta telefónica destruyéndola, Zatch traía consigo los libros de conjuros

-¿estas bien Kiyo?

-solo algo adolorido, debemos proteger a Kanchomé y Folgore

Wiseman observaba los movimientos de Zatch y Kiyo tratando de proteger a sus amigos y le dijo a Suzy

-debemos atacar a esos dos ahora que están distraídos

La chica no contesto, parecía como hipnotizada, eso también lo noto Kiyo quien después de colocar en un lugar seguro a sus amigos trató de acercarse a ella

-Suzy, ¿estas bien?

Ella levanto su mirada y el chico se dio cuenta que ella trataba de contener sus lagrimas, de pronto gritó

-¡te odio Takamine!

El grito de ella desconcertó a Kiyo y trato de acercarse más a ella pero Wiseman se interpuso entre ellos, eso intimido al chico que se detuvo de inmediato, la voz de Suzy se escuchó

-¡no te quiero volver a ver!

La chica echó a correr dejando a Kiyo lastimado, Wiseman solo sonrió

-nos veremos pronto

Y soltando una carcajada siguió a Suzy, Kiyo apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras sentía que su vista se empañaba

-¿Qué sucede Kiyo?

El chico no contesto solo evito mirar a Zatch.

**-o-o-o-**

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- preguntó Tia furiosa

Hyde sonreía y tratando de verse romántico le dijo

-eres muy bonita, creo que ese enano rubio no te merece

-¡AAAAAH! ¡No te soporto! ¿Quiénes son ustedes para tenernos así?

Eido puso una cara sería y mirando fijamente a Megumi les respondió

-verán, no vamos a dejar que ese Kiyo y su tonto mamodo se queden con ustedes, por eso las tengo atrapadas en ese remolino, no queremos lo ayuden

Megumi ya estaba enojada y exclamó

-¡no puedes tratarme así! ¡Están ustedes locos!

-si, lo estamos pero por ustedes, ahora ese mamodo siniestro ya debió terminar con esos dos, lo vi atacar a esa pseudoestrellita de Folgore y no creo que haya salido bien

-¡ya basta!- grito furiosa Tia -¡Megumi usa el libro!

La castaña asintió y abrió el libro, el cual resplandeció intensamente

-¡CHAJIRO SAIFODON!

Eido se dio cuenta del poder del conjuro invocado y le grito a Hyde

-¡rápido! ¡Rompe el conjuro!

Fue demasiado tarde, Hyde trato de deshacer el remolino de viento pero el safoido de Tia lo rasgó como si fuera una tela, el viento atrapado en el remolino se liberó

-¡demonios Eido! ¡Tenemos que correr!

La ráfaga de viento los alcanzó lanzándolos lejos mientras Tia se sentía satisfecha

-esos tontos ya no volverán a molestar

Megumi asintió y de inmediato le dijo a Tia

-será mejor darnos prisa sino esa chica rubia se llevará todo el crédito.

**-o-o-o-**

Sherry y Brago llegaron al sitio de la batalla, la chica se sentía angustiada por saber si algo le había sucedido a Kiyo, conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta de la destrucción que había ocurrido en ese lugar, mucha gente se acercaba curiosa a observar los destrozos, su mirada tropezó con la figura de Kiyo, el cual estaba sentado en la orilla de la banqueta con su cabeza entre los brazos, lo observó y se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de raspones y estaba completamente sucio, luego se dirigió a un gran agujero en el pavimento, era el cráter que había dejado el ataque de Wiseman, un poco mas alejado estaba Zatch auxiliando a Fologore y a Kanchomé, apuró su paso para acercarse a Kiyo y cuando estuvo a su lado le preguntó

-¿Qué sucedió Kiyo?

El chico con los ojos húmedos evito mirarla

-he lastimado a alguien quien quiero mucho

Fue lo único que contestó, Sherry trató de animarlo y le tendió la mano para que se levantara pero el chico le retiro la mano

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la rubia preocupada

-quiero estar solo un momento

Se incorporó y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, algo había pasado para que Kiyo se comportara de esa manera, vio que Zatch se acercaba a el y lo miraba con determinación, la actitud de Kiyo cambió completamente

-¡tienes razón Zatch! No dejaremos de luchar y la recuperaremos

El mamodo asintió y se dirigieron a donde estaban Folgore y Kanchomé, quienes los cargaron en sus hombros y comenzaron a alejarse, Sherry no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna y Brago solo sonrió y le dijo

-ya conoce su forma de atacar, no se dejará sorprender la próxima vez

-si, pero que quiso decir con lo último

-tal vez se refiera a recuperar el libro blanco pero el tiene la respuesta a tu duda

-si tal vez, pero será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, mañana iremos a su casa para ofrecerle nuestra ayuda

La voz iracunda de Megumi se escuchó

-¿Cómo que vas a ir a su casa?

Sherry sonrió irónica y le preguntó

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a Kiyo

-¡tus tontos amigos nos impidieron llegar a ayudarle!

-¿mis tontos…?- dijo extrañada la rubia

-¡no te hagas! Ese tal Eido y su mamodo

-realmente no se de que me hablas, pero que quede en claro que yo seré la que estaré con Kiyo ¡vámonos Brago!

Brago sonrió, sabía que Sherry no se iba a dejar vencer ante Megumi, luego volteo a ver a Tia, le extraño que no estuviera de escandalosa y agresiva, y se acercó a ella para averiguarlo, ella al sentirlo le dijo

-ese mamodo ya esta aquí

-si, te dije que era muy peligroso

-se volvió poderoso, ese ataque destruyo el suelo

-su guardián debe tener sentimientos negativos muy fuertes, creo que Kiyo y Zatch se verán en problemas

La voz de Sherry se escuchó

-vamos Brago, no hay nada que hacer aquí

Brago se despidió de Tia con la mirada, ella asintió y observó como se alejaban por la calle donde las esperaba su auto, en ese momento se acercó Megumi

-¡esa niña rubia me saca de mis casillas!

Tia no dijo nada, solo miraba el cráter, eso extraño a Megumi

-¿sucede algo Tia?

-creo que va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba ¿ves esto? Lo hizo un mamodo muy poderoso y creo que Zatch y Kiyo no podrán vencerlo ellos solos

Megumi sonrió y con determinación le dijo

-no te preocupes, para estamos nosotras

-y también Sherry y Brago- dijo la pequeña mamodo sonriendo

-¿Qué dices?

-tenemos que contar con su ayuda, ya después veremos

Dijo Tia guiñándole un ojo, Megumi suspiró y con voz traviesa le propuso a Tia

-¡vayamos a casa de Kiyo! Pero antes pasemos por helado, a el le va encantar esa sorpresa.

**-o-o-o-**

La tarde ya comenzaba a caer mientras Suzy caminaba ensimismada por el parque, de vez en cuando observaba el libro que traía en sus manos, no lograba comprender lo que había hecho, era verdad que Kiyo la había lastimado pero ese extraño sujeto que ahora la seguía a poca distancia podía dañar a Kiyo, paró de pronto y se dio vuelta

-¿Qué es lo que deseas conmigo?

-simplemente que leas ese libro, que sientas esa furia contra el guardián del mamodo rubio

-¡pero eso lo lastimará!

-eso no importa, es el riesgo que tiene que pasar al involucrarse en esto

-¿a que te refieres?

Wiseman giro en torno a la chica sonriendo de forma irónica

-veo que ese chico te interesa mucho

Suzy no contesto pero el sonrojo que cruzo su rostro hizo confirmar a Wiseman su suposición y le dijo

-lamentablemente el sufrirá las consecuencias ya que al ser el guardián de ese mamodo es parte de mi plan para vengarme de Zatch

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-que también lo tendré que eliminar a el

-¡no te lo permitiré!

Wiseman la agarró por los brazos

-¡escúchame niña tonta! Necesito los conjuros del libro blanco y solo tú los puedes conseguir

-¡suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

Los gritos de Suzy comenzaron a llamar la atención de la gente, eso no le convenía a Wiseman así que la soltó, ella se sobo los brazos adoloridos y sintió la mirada profunda del mamodo maligno

-¡escucha! Iré a descansar pero no trates de ocultarte porque será inútil, ya que no podrás separarte de ese libro

-¡entonces lo destruiré!

-¡no podrás hacerlo! solo otro mamodo lo puede hacer pero dudo mucho que lo logren

-le diré a Kiyo que lo destruya

-has considerado todo, pero será inútil, ante la inminencia de un ataque, el libro me llamará y no podrán destruirlo

Suzy ya no pudo decir mas, el mamodo comenzó a alejarse, volteó y le dijo

-será mejor que vayas a descansar, no quiero que tu debilidad afecte mi fuerza, con que solo veas a ese tal Kiyo, será mas que suficiente para eliminarlo sin tu ayuda.

El mamodo soltó una carcajada mientras se alejaba y Suzy sintió coraje, lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y con determinación se dijo

-¡voy a ir a casa de Kiyo!

**-o-o-o-**

Megumi y Tia salieron del supermercado con 2 botes grandes de helado, Megumi les pensaba preparar leche malteada a Zatch y Kiyo

-¡esto los va a reanimar!

-¡si!-contestó Tia –aparte tenemos que platicar con ellos sobre lo que pasó, idearemos una estrategia para vencer a ese mamodo

Megumi no contesto, su vista se centraba en una persona que caminaba por el lado contrario de la calle, el silencio de la castaña contrarió a Tia

-¿Qué sucede Megumi?

-esa chica ¿no es la amiga de Kiyo?

-si, parece esa chica atolondrada, parece que lleva algo entre sus brazos

-no distingo que podrá ser, y creo que lleva la misma dirección que nosotros

-¡pues vamos a alcanzarla y la invitamos también!

-no se… me parece mala idea

-¿no será que estas celosa de esa chica?

-¡esta bien! ¡Vamos a invitarla!

Con determinación decidieron alcanzar a Suzy sin saber lo que pasaría.

**-o-o-o-**

Kiyo y su mamá limpiaban las heridas de Folgore y Kanchomé, después de terminr con ellos, el mamodo con cara de pato disfrutaba de una paleta de menta mientras veía la televisión junto a Zatch. La mamá de Kiyo le dio unos analgésicos a Folgore y Kiyo lo llevó a su cuarto a descansar un poco, luego llamó a Zatch y salieron de la casa, se sentaron en la entrada de ella y le dijo

-¿Cómo se involucró Suzy con ese mamodo?

-de seguro le dio el libro con engaños, aunque el libro tiene que se afín al guardián, no cualquiera lo puede leer

Kiyo se quedo un rato pensando y luego dijo

-hay algo extraño

-es cierto ¿Por qué Suzy te odia?

La pregunta dejó a Kiyo sorprendido pero le contesto con voz apesumbrada

-me vio con Megumi

-eso no tiene nada de malo, la otra vez me vio con Tia y no se enojó

-no entiendes Zatch, Suzy… creo que ella está enamorada de mi

Zatch analizó las palabras dichas por Kiyo y recordó la primera vez que el y Suzy se encontraron

"_bueno… yo soy Suzy y soy la novia de Kiyo… pero el no lo sabe_"

Con voz triste Zatch lo juzgó

-eres malo Kiyo

-¿eh? ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

-Suzy siempre te ha apoyado en todo ¿Por qué no le has hecho caso?

-¿a que te refieres? Se que ella es especial pero… cada vez que salgo con ella pasa algo malo

-Kiyo, ella te ama

-¡eso ya lo se! Me di cuenta hoy, pensé que… ¡ya no sé ni lo que estoy pensando! ¿Ahora que debo hacer? También Megumi y Sherry quieren salir conmigo

-¿también ellas? ¡Eres un mujeriego!

-¡deja de decir eso! Se que tengo que hablar con las tres pero primero tenemos que derrotar a ese mamodo sin lastimar a Suzy

-esta bien Kiyo, pero recuerda que tienes que hablar con ella primero para decirle que la amas

Kiyo sonrió ante lo dicho por su amigo, había mucho que hacer antes del encuentro con Suzy y su mamodo.

**-o-o-o-**

Wiseman sintió el llamado del libro

-¡esa niña atolondrada! De seguro se metió en problemas, pero es mejor así, ya que de seguro obtendré el segundo conjuro

Sonrió de forma siniestra y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Suzy.

**-o-o-o-**

Tia se acercó a Suzy

-¡hola! ¿Qué haces? Te ves desanimada

Suzy sonrió de forma triste

-no es nada, es algo que se me pasará solo

La voz de Megumi la tomo por sorpresa

-eres la amiga de Kiyo, creo que ya nos habíamos visto en otro lado

Suzy sintió la punzada de celos al ver a Megumi, esa chica tan atractiva no le iba a quitar a Kiyo pero trató de controlarse

-no recuerdo muy bien, creo que fue en Hong Kong

-¿en serio? Me pareció que en Londres, ¡bueno! Veo que Tia te conoce muy bien

-es verdad- respondió Tia alegre –Zatch me la presento, es una chica agradable

Suzy no podía controlar su enojo y le preguntó con algo de agresividad

-¿no tienes ensayo hoy? De seguro una estrella como tu no tendría tiempo para estar aquí solo paseando

El comentario descolocó un poco a Megumi quien solo sonrío

-¡para nada! Aunque no lo creas, me doy tiempo para todo y puedo pasar mis ratos libres paseando con Tia o visitar a mis amigos

-¡es cierto! – Exclamó Tia –vamos a ver a Kiyo y a Zatch ¿no vienes con nosotras?

La mención del chico de sus sueños hizo que Suzy se enojara más, pues había recordado el beso que ella le había dado a Kiyo y luego la propuesta de Wiseman de eliminar a sus problemas; fue en ese momento que Megumi se dio cuenta del libro de Suzy, el cual resplandecía con gran intensidad, Tia miraba incrédula a Suzy

-¡ese libro! –exclamó la pequeña

De pronto apareció Wiseman detrás de Suzy

-así que eres tu Tia, una mamodo inútil –dijo Wiseman de forma sarcástica

-¡tu no debes estar aquí! ¡No fuiste elegido! –replico la pequeña

-pues no hay imposibles para mi y vine para acabar con los débiles como tu

Tia se replegó a Megumi

-¡saca el libro Megumi!

La castaña estaba sorprendida, el mamodo era grande y musculoso, Suzy se veía pequeña a un lado de el

-esta bien Tia, pero ¿Suzy es la guardián de eso?

-¡no preguntes! ¡ATACA!

Antes de que Megumi pudiera decir su conjuro, Suzy le dijo

-¡No dejaré que te quedes con Kiyo!

-¿Qué? –dijo Megumi desconcertada

-¡no te distraigas! –dijo Tia con apremio

El resplandor del libro de Suzy se intensifico más y ella grito

-¡UNODESUZORU!

El sentimiento de Suzy hizo que el conjuro fuera poderoso, Wiseman formo la esfera de energía mas rápido y la lanzó con fuerza hacía Tia y Megumi, ambas estaban impresionadas ante esa manifestación de energía, Megumi se sintió paralizada de miedo y no podía decir el conjuro. Tia trataba de que ella lo dijera, el ataque era inminente y no lo iba a parar, la esfera dio de lleno en el blanco, Suzy observó el choque y sonrió.


	6. VI el segundo conjuro

**Notas del autor**

Sé que les he fallado y aunque este capitulo esté corto¡espero lo disfruten!

**VI El segundo conjuro**

-¡Megumi¡Reacciona¡Nos están atacando!

La chica veía aterrorizada la gran esfera púrpura que se precipitaba sobre ellas, de pronto sintió un dolor en el pie y desvió su vista a Tia

-¡Tuve que hacerlo¡Tienes que decir el conjuro!

Megumi reaccionó y arrojó lo que tenia en las manos para poder manipular el libro, el cual abrió de forma rápida y gritó

-¡SEOSHI!

En ese momento la esfera de energía impactó en ellas, aunque el conjuro había surtido efecto de inmediato, el domo escudo absorbió el impacto aunque de forma lenta, eso hizo estremecer a Megumi

-¡Tia!

-no te preocupes, estaremos bien

Dijo Tia jadeando, eso preocupó a la castaña

-¿crees que lo podamos atacar?

Tia no respondió, el ataque la había debilitado, nunca pensó que Suzy hiciera fuerte a Wiseman, aun así trataría de atacarlo

-¡segundo conjuro!

-¡SAISU!

Varios boomerangs de energía salieron disparados hacia Suzy, ella solo los observaba

-¡pero que bonitos!

Wiseman observó el peligro y le grito

-¡Niña tonta¡Protégete!

Suzy no se movió, el que reaccionó fue Wiseman quien abrazó a la chica y dio un gran salto, los boomerangs dieron de lleno en el suelo agrietando el concreto, ambos cayeron un poco mas lejos de Megumi y Tia, Wiseman preparó otro ataque, ahora no importaba mucho que Suzy dijera el conjuro, con una sola vez bastaba y el podría decirlos con solo tocar el libro

-¡UNODESUZORU!

Megumi volvió a decir el conjuro de defensa y apareció el domo escudo rechazando la esfera de energía, Wiseman grito con enojo

-¡Maldición¡Necesito mas poder!

Suzy miraba a Megumi, ya no tenía esa mirada de temor y confusión, ahora se veía con más determinación y seguridad, eso le hizo enojar mucho

-¡No permitiré que te quedes con Kiyo¡Yo soy mas fuerte que tu!

De pronto el libro resplandeció con gran intensidad y Suzy exclamó

-¡Puedo leer lo que sigue!

Wiseman sonrió con satisfacción y se dirigió a sus oponentes

-¡Su fin ha llegado!

En casa de Kiyo, la señora Takamine disfrutaba de las acrobacias de Kanchomé junto a Zatch ese momento lo aprovechó Kiyo para marcar una vez mas al celular de Megumi

-sigue sin contestar –musitó preocupado, al voltear se encontró con el pequeño mamodo

-¿Qué ocurre Zatch¿Ya te aburriste de las acrobacias de Kanchomé?

Zatch no contestó pero su mirada expresaba preocupación ya que había sentido una fuerte presencia y eso lo tenía intranquilo, de pronto le dijo a Kiyo

-ya es tarde y Megumi y Tia no vienen

-Tal vez su representante le llamó para atender un asunto, no te preocupes, será mejor que comience el trabajo de la escuela

Zatch no quedo muy convencido de la respuesta de Kiyo, aun así volvió a regresar a la sala mientras el chico comenzaba a sacar sus útiles y trató de iniciar su trabajo, pero las risas de su mamá, los quejidos de Parco adicionado con la preocupación que sentía por Megumi y Suzy le hicieron desistir, cerró su cuaderno y se dirigió a Zatch

-tengo que ir por unas cosas para mi trabajo, quédate en casa por si viene Megumi

-¿y si llama Suzy?

Kiyo no respondió, solo suspiró y salio de la casa.

El libro resplandeció como nunca lo había hecho, aunque Suzy no sabía que por sus sentimientos negativos Wiseman había adquirido gran fuerza, el súbito enojo que sintió ella al ver a Megumi con una gran confianza hizo que se revelara el segundo conjuro

-¡DOSUDERUSORU!

Tia le dijo presurosa a Megumi

-¡Pronto¡El conjuro de defensa!

De la mano derecha de Wiseman salía un gran fulgor púrpura, Megumi grito el conjuro

-¡SEOSHI!

En ese momento el puño de Wiseman se impactó en el suelo y una gran grieta comenzó a formarse hasta los pies de ella, el domo escudo no funciono, de la grieta empezó a salir una especie de plasma que comenzó a cubrirlas y que endurecía de inmediato.

Kiyo caminaba meditabundo, a veces el no se entendía ¿Por qué deseaba ver a Megumi? Suzy ocupaba su corazón aunque no aguantaba mucho sus manías, el pretexto de no llevar a Zatch fue para que no lo distrajera y tomar una solución. Por otro lado también estaba Sherry ¿Qué debía hacer con ella? En ese momento el chico vio que la gente corría asustada huyendo del parque, eso le llamo la atención y se dirigió al lugar a ver que sucedía.

Sherry se sentía molesta, ese encuentro con Megumi le desagradó mucho, esa chica que era tan famosa y tan extrovertida, que podía tener a muchos chicos a sus pies, tenía que fijarse en Kiyo, eso no lo podía soportar y lo peor era que ella tenía un mamodo que parecía estar fascinada con Zatch, volteo a ver a Brago

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Estoy molesta! Esa estrellita usa a esa mamodo para acercarse a Kiyo

-¿y que has pensado?

-es lo que no se¡no se que hacer!

-bueno, me tienes a mi –dijo Brago con una sonrisa algo siniestra

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-si te molesta que ella use a esa mamodo para hacer eso, entonces haz lo mismo

Sherry no comento nada, siguió observando la calle a través de la ventanilla del carro, de pronto y con determinación le ordenó al chofer

-¡diríjase a la casa de Kiyo!

Suzy tenía la mirada baja, del coraje paso al temor y vio como poco a poco Megumi y Tia eran cubiertas por ese extraño plasma

-la odio pero no quiero que salga lastimada –musito la chica, Wiseman la alcanzó a escuchar

-ya no puedes hacer nada para salvarlos, estarán inmovilizados totalmente y con el primer conjuro quedarán eliminados

-¡yo no quiero eso!

Wiseman no hizo movimiento alguno, por alguna razón no podía decir el conjuro, finalmente se dirigió a Suzy

-esta bien, lo dejaremos así, lo importante es que ya tengo el segundo conjuro y para Zatch no habrá piedad

El plasma dejo de emanar de la grieta que se cerró sin dejar rastro alguno aunque Megumi y Tia seguían cubiertos por el, Wiseman solo sonrió de forma malévola y se alejó, Suzy quiso ir a ayudar a Megumi y a Tia cuando escuchó la voz de Kiyo

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Megumi con los ojos rasados en lágrimas gritó

-¡Kiyo¡Ayúdanos!

El chico trató de romper con las manos el plasma solidificado pero era muy resistente y fue en busca de algo que le ayudara a romperlo, esto lo aprovecho Suzy para acercarse a el

-oye Kiyo, quiero decirte algo

-creo que será en otro momento –dijo Kiyo algo cortante –tengo que liberar a Megumi

-si quieres te ayudo

-esta bien pero ¿Quién les habrá hecho esto?

Suzy agachó la cabeza y con una voz muy baja le respondió

-fui yo

Kiyo la observó asombrado y vio como los ojos de Suzy se llenaban de lágrimas

-¡perdóname Kiyo! –dijo precipitadamente y echó a correr, Kiyo trato de detenerla

-¡Espera Suzy

Quiso correr tras ella pero los gritos llorosos de Megumi le hicieron desistir, se sintió mal por no poder hablar con Suzy, de mala gana tomo una piedra de gran tamaño y trato de liberar a las chicas arrojándola pero esta se hizo añicos

-¡demonios¿Qué es este material?

Megumi le dijo ya un poco más calmada

-no te desesperes, a lo mejor con un conjuro nos podrías liberar

Kiyo analizó el problema y este implicaba un doble riesgo, podría quemar el libro de Tia y eso Megumi nunca se lo perdonaría.


End file.
